Emerald Eyes and Little White Lies
by SuperSlayerX
Summary: When Amy becomes involved with BEGA's very own Brooklyn, their secret romance soon becomes public. She sacrifices friendship, family, and her own reputation by lying to those she loves just to be with him. What shenanigans will she uncover along her journey, and who will be the one to save her from it all? Rated M for sexual content and crude language. BrooklynXOC


Hey guys! Just thought I'd get back into writing for FF. I would appreciate any feedback, so R&R!  
I used to post on here a lot, until I suddenly lost interest a few years ago, but I hope to get back into it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. This is just for creative fun.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_Trouble_

"Your turn, Aims."

I stared at Tyson for a long moment, contemplating my next move. We were nearing the end of our poker game, down between the two of us. Ray had lost along with Max, while Kai got pissed and quit. Kenny was monitoring.

Right as I was about to lay down my winning hand, Mr. Dickenson came bursting through the door.

"G'morning, kiddos!" His warm, friendly voice sang as he approached and wrapped me in a hug. Oh, yeah, guess I should mention that Mr. Dickenson happens to be my grandfather.

"Ngh, good morning, gramps. Uh, mind loosening up a bit?" I mumbled into his suit jacket, my cheek pressed flat against his chest. When I felt him release me, I heaved a long breath. "So, what brings you here on a Saturday?"

"I have news! We are going to be participating in the Beyblade convention! You guys are the special feature!"

Some of us ohhed and ahhed while others, that being Kai, scoffed at the idea.

"Oh, quit being such a sourpuss, Hiwatari!" I said to him, receiving his glare with a tiny hint of a smirk on his lips.

Kai and I had a close friendship, closer than any of the others. We all know how tough that boy can be, with his silent eyes and rude remarks, but somehow, I got through to him. He's been a little less emotionless around the others, but only with me will he actually smile - when no one else is looking, of course.

"Since BEGA is under a new boss, they will also be joining us! Who would have thought that BEGA and the Bladebreakers would actually come together?" Mr. Dickenson chuckled at that, licking his dry lips.

No one seemed to argue about that, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Later that evening, Hilary and I had the whole house to ourselves. My parents and little brother were out of town for the weekend, so she and I were going to party it up. Which, in our definition, means watching chick flicks and feasting on junk food and booze. Oh, and the usually gossiping and talking about boys. That was more her thing.

Choosing to watch a little old school, Hilary popped in "Sixteen Candles" while I placed a package of popcorn in the microwave. We also had mini pretzels and mini pizza bagels, since we didn't eat any actual dinner. As I was reaching into the fridge for a couple of green apple Smirnoffs, the doorbell rang. I figured it might have been Tyson and that air-headed kid Daichi wanting to spy on us, but when I opened the door, I was pretty surprised.

"Hello, Amy. May I come in?"

It was Brooklyn, standing there in his blue and black flannel shirt with the buttons half done, with a pair of tight jeans that hugged his masculine form ever so deliciously. He even had matching Converse. Then, there was that bright red-orange hair and those emerald hues that made me melt into a puddle every time I looked at them.

"Uh, y-yeah! Come on in, Brooklyn." I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in, watching him saunter into my living room as I slowly shut the door behind him. Hilary's laughter could be heard from my bedroom down the hall, which caused me to blush with embarrassment.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No! No, not at all. Hilary and I are just having a chick flick marathon. Please, sit down."

His eyes then scanned my slim figure as a smirk rose on his lips. I could feel my cheeks burn, and when I looked at my own self, wondering why he was grinning, I immediately gasped and turned bright red.

"Oh, god! This is embarrassing!" I was in my red and black lace panties with a matching camisole. I had completely forgotten to throw on a hoodie and shorts before I answered the door.

"Don't worry about it. I think you look just fine." Brooklyn's smile made me want to die, in a good way. "Anyway, Mystel is throwing a party at his house, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

Brooklyn is asking me out? Whoa! I felt my whole body break out into a trillion goosebumps as I stood there, crossing my arms over my slightly revealing top, my knees becoming weak from nerves.

Hilary's laugh was heard once again. "She could come too, if she wants. I'm sure you don't want to abandon her."

I could only give him a shaky nod before I dashed into my bedroom, turning off the television. "Hilary, put your clothes on, we're going to Mystel's party."

The brunette tried to give me her stupid pout that never worked yet sometimes I pretended it did. "Why a party? I thought this was our night to eat our weight in junk food and watch movies!"

"Brooklyn Kingston is in my living room, and he just asked me to be his date to the party. We're going."

Hilary didn't offer to respond to that. She smiled brightly and shrieked, but I shushed her before Brooklyn could hear. Sometimes I just want to smack that girl, but she was my best friend. I guess that happens with all, right?

* * *

Mystel's house was freaking huge. It was a three story mansion that had a pool on the first and second levels, surrounded my glowing neon lights. There was a bartender at every corner, and people congested all over the house. The music boomed through the numerous speakers, and Mystel was seen sitting on the railing, flirting with a bunch of desperate girls. Hilary quickly joined, mainly because she saw Ming Ming and became jealous.

"Care to dance?" Brooklyn kindly asked, offering his hand. I smiled like a shy school girl and placed my freshly manicured hand in his, allowing him to lead me to an empty spot on the dance floor. We both were kind of just moving our hips to the beat and chatting about anything and everything. It was like being in chemistry without all of the noise and chaos. He and I usually talked more than paid attention in that class.

"I really like that dress. You look best in blue." He complimented, causing me to shiver with glee. I smiled at him in thanks. I was actually borrowing one of Hilary's strapless, short, skin-tight dresses that was a shade of cobalt with a silver accented belt. She forced me to wear the matching silver heels that were killing my feet.

After a little dancing, the two of us went over to the pool where I kicked off my shoes and slipped my sore feet into the cool water. He handed me a Smirnoff while he drank a beer, his free hand relaxing on my thigh. The party was beginning to get a little insane. People were splashing around in the pool, skinny dipping and whatnot. The DJ was blasting dubstep music, and more people arrived by the second. I wasn't much for big parties, and it seemed that Brooklyn wasn't either. He took my hand once again and led me to an empty bedroom where we could have our privacy. There was a deck outside for us to enjoy the millions of twinkling stars and shimmering moon.

"Some party, huh? Mystel sure knows how to bring the house down," Brooklyn said with a chuckle, tossing his empty beer can into the yard. I followed with my empty bottle.

"Yeah, I always knew he was a little crazy, but he does have a nice place to do this at." I smiled up at him, feeling my heart begin to race. His glowing emerald eyes had met my bright baby blues, and he was inching closer.

"I'm glad you came here with me, Amy. I really didn't want to go with anyone else."

Crap, if he wasn't careful, he was going to give me a heart attack.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for the invite."

We stared at each other in silence for a long moment until his lips were pressed against mine, and we were kissing each other as if we were to never see each other again. His lips were so soft, and his kisses were the kind that left me wanting more. We didn't break as he pulled me into the bedroom, making a soft landing on the sheets.

He was on top of me, kissing my lips, my neck, my shoulders, anything in his reach. I was moaning in delight at the attention, feeling my southern region begin to grow with excitement. The next thing I knew, clothes were being tossed onto the floor, one right after another, and seconds later, I was staring at glistening pale skin that belonged to Brooklyn Kingston. My curious hands roamed his body, feeling every muscle, every flawless inch.

I glanced down slightly to see that hardened muscle of his rubbing against me, and as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, that muscle had slipped inside of me, and before I knew it, we were two people in sync.

* * *

It all felt like a dream.

One minute, we were having a casual conversation on Mystel's private deck, and the next minute, his lips were on mine in a deep, hungry kiss that left me feeling breathless. But before I could snap back to reality to realize what was happening, I was lying naked beneath him.

I had to have been in a daze. I don't even remember what went on.

I'm not saying that the sex was bad. As a matter of fact, it was the best I ever had, but it still seemed all a blur.

When I woke up the next morning to Hilary's squawking high-pitched voice, I immediately froze, sprang from the bed, and locked myself in the bathroom where I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time.

I had slept with Brooklyn Kingston.

Shit.


End file.
